Broken hearted?
by Countrygurl212
Summary: “So does that mean I can do this?” He asked, leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips. It took me less than a second to respond. This was what I had wanted all along. Oliver. -Loliver!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannah Montana… never have and never will.

Broken hearted?

I sat at the edge of the shoreline, water sloshing up against my feet. As I looked up at the night sky, I could see several stars twinkling above me. Bright and beautiful, unlike how I was feeling in so many ways. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to hold in the tears that were welling up in the corners of my eyes. But it was no use anymore. The beach was deserted at this time of night, so now was as good a time as any to let them fall.

I couldn't believe that I had been dumped. Dumped. I knew it was most likely my own fault, considering I never seemed interested enough in him, but still it hurt none the less. Miley was always off with one guy or another, and it felt nice to have someone who liked me. As selfish as that may have sounded, I didn't care at the moment.

The more I thought about it, the harder my heart ached. I tried to calm myself down by taking a few deep breaths, but nothing was working. If anything, I seemed to be crying harder now. The tears were like a never ending waterfall rushing from my eyes. I had to blink a few times so I could see past them. I was no longer crying, I was sobbing.

I waited until the tears let up a bit, at least enough so that I could see, and I looked out at the water, watching the waves roll in. The sloshing of the water felt cold against my bare feet, yet I never once moved them away from the shoreline. It felt… refreshing!

The beach was where I ended up on many summer nights, when I couldn't sleep or on nights like this, when I was upset. The feeling of the cool ocean breeze on my skin relaxed me.

"Lilly?" Whispered a voice from somewhere in the distance.

I just about jumped into a standing position. No one knew I came out here at night, except-

"Lilly, are you okay?" Oliver asked, rushing to my side.

I couldn't seem to form words, the only thing that came were more tears.

He took one look at me, and wrapped me in his arms. His embrace was so tender, and so loving, it made my heart do a double flip flop. He seemed to know not to push any answers out of me. I would talk when I wanted to, and I knew he was there to listen.

A few more minutes passed before I finally got my words out.

"He dumped me." I said dejectedly.

Oliver was quick to respond. "He's an idiot Lills; you're one of the greatest girls I know." He said sincerely, wiping a few stray tears from my cheek.

My gaze met his, and we just started at each other for a few seconds, until Oliver spoke again.

"I mean that you know. You're one of my best friends, always have been. How about I go beat him up tomorrow before school starts? No one messes with my girl and gets away with it." He said teasingly, hoping it would earn a laugh from me.

Of course it did, Oliver beating someone up made me want to roll on the floor with hysterics. He was such a softy, even if he didn't want to admit it, but that's what I loved about him.

"You don't have to do that." I told him. "I never really liked him all that much anyways; it was just the rejection that hurt the most."

My tears seemed to be slowing now. Oliver always knew how to put a smile on my face.

Now it was Oliver's turn to smile. "So, does that mean I can do this?" He asked, leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips. It took me less than a second to respond. This was what I had wanted all along. Oliver.

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Fireworks seemed to be flying left and right. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. In one word, it was perfect.

We broke apart, and a huge grin spread across my face.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He told me.

I grinned back. "I'm glad you did, I'm very glad you did." I said leaning in for another kiss, all thoughts of the guy who had dumped me fleeing from my mind.

I had Oliver now, and that was all that'd I'd ever need.

**A:N **Yay! This is my very first Loliver story, actually my very first non- Noze story. I'm sorry if Lilly and Oliver were a little out of character. I tried my best not to stray away from their personalities on the show. Just as a heads up, the guy she went out with originally doesn't have a name, as you probably noticed. I had no idea who it should be and I didn't want to just make one up, so I left it alone. It wasn't too important anyway. At least I hope not. :0

Much Love,

Countrygurl212

***Please review, it will be much appreciated!!!* **


End file.
